


A New Record

by masqueradeofwords



Series: Septiplier (A New Record + AU, Requests) [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bite Bonding, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Discrimination, Scent Marking, Scenting, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueradeofwords/pseuds/masqueradeofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds out he's a werewolf just days before his friend Jack is supposed to stay with him for a week. At first this seems like a horrible situation, but will it turn into something beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prisons We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by to read this or take a peek, I really appreciate the interest and I hope you enjoy it. If you leave a comment, I will do the best I can to eventually get back to you, as I try to reply to all my comments sooner or later.
> 
> Also, a quick note: This is an entirely fictional work, and I would like to take a moment to respect Mark and Jack's real lives. They are people too, they have clarified that they are straight and have girlfriends, and this (among other fanfictions) should bear no impact on them. They have the fortune or misfortune to be my muse, which I am ever grateful for, but I wanted to take the time to mention that. 
> 
> With all that said, cheers. <3
> 
> \- Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's life is stuck on repeat. He lives the same day over and over.

As the static-filled title screen flickered, Mark finished his summary of the game, red hair slick with sweat. “And I will see you in the next video...bye-bye!” Mark plastered a cheery smile on and waved. After a moment, he clicked the button to end the recording with the hand resting shakily on his mouse. Relaxing as the camera light went off, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, opening the footage and starting to review it, wincing occasionally at his terrified babbling. 

Once the video was published, he glanced down at his watch. The tiny hands showed 10:00pm, no surprise. The usual time. Rising from his chair, which emitted a tiny squeak, Mark wandered out of his recording studio. He went to open the fridge and surveyed its contents with a twinge of sadness, seeing most leftover takeout. Eventually, he fished out a bowl of noodles from the day before, cold meat and sauce congealed on top. After halfheartedly slurping a few mouthfuls, Mark replaced the bowl and shuffled up the stairs. He undressed and pulled on a soft shirt and pajama pants, and filled a cup with water, popping the Ambien tablet into his mouth. The red-haired man crawled into bed and curled up, reaching for a pillow and tucking it below his head. At 11:00pm, like every day before, Mark Fischbach dozed off.

And, as he always did, he dreamed about running. There were sometimes small variations in the dream, mostly in the setting, but it was always the same thing. He sprinted on four legs besides many others through the forest, flanks heaving as he breathed rapidly. Behind them, the land crumbled away into a dark void, dirt and trees giving way and tumbling into the abyss. Despite the threat, joy surged through him as he dashed through the trees, moon lighting his back, and he opened his mouth for a howl. But as always, the shadows crept in closer and darkened as they ran, until Mark reached the brick wall like he always did. Every single time. He barked desperately and scrabbled at the imposing surface, claws tearing bloodily and the skin sloughing from the pads of his paws. But always, no matter how much he scrabbled at it or yelled at it, it never gave way. The landfall always caught up and dragged him into darkness.

Mark woke up in a bath of sweat and groaned, reaching for another tablet, as per usual. He sighed and stared at the shadowed ceiling as he waited for the drug to kick in, hands kneading the blanket clutched in his fists. He could still feel the pain as he tore himself apart against the wall, and he stayed there, shivering, until his eyes finally closed and his brain gave in to a tenuous sleep. 

******

At 7:30 in the morning, Mark sighed and fumbled for the off button on his phone alarm. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he wandered into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, yawning sleepily as the Cinnamon Toast Crunch thundered in a waterfall and the ceramic clinked in response. After eating three quarters of it, Mark regretfully dumped out the rest and padded to his recording studio, slipping on his comfy headphones. 

At least today it was something new, that he was thankful for. His life felt like a broken record, almost the same day repeating over and over, robotic in nature. But at least there were small variations that helped him cling to sanity and some shred of happiness. Yawning and pushing the dark thought aside, Mark adjusted his microphone and opened Lethe with an excited grin. He could feel the relief in his chest that he would finally be able to play it, after waiting for almost a year.

A couple hours later, everything was done, and Mark was at a loss. The new video was up, his studio was spotless from its cleaning earlier that week, and he already had a dozen backup videos. Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead, and paced around his studio, wondering what to do with the rest of his day. Most of his pans were still dirty, which ruled out cooking as an option, and he was worn out on games after recording for almost an hour. Mark glanced out the window and brightened up as the idea of taking a walk occurred to him. The red-haired man straightened up and waltzed around his front room, picking up a black jacket, wallet, and phone (sheathed in a Markiplier-proof case), stepping out of his self-created prison into the bright midday sunshine.

*******

As Mark meandered through the park, he kept his black hoodie zipped up and the hood obscuring his face and vibrant hair, preferring to pass as a nondescript figure. When he wanted to be alone in public he took precautions, and even though only rabbits accompanied him, Mark didn't want to deal with any gushing fangirls. As he continued over the concrete, however, Mark was starting to feel hot and itchy, almost like someone had lit a campfire in his stomach, and he tugged at the neck of his hoodie, face red. The sun, which had seemed so warm and welcoming at the beginning of his exploration, now whipped him mercilessly with its punishing rays. Finally, when Mark thought he was about to have a heat stroke, he gave in with a sigh. 

Yanking off the hoodie, Mark tied the fleecy sleeves around his waist and ruffled his hair, which had been tamped down by the hood. But to his dismay, removing the layer of clothing only helped for a few seconds. There was no cool breeze to caress his skin, no water to pour over his head, no way to get some damn relief from the boiling heat.

Groaning, Mark practically dragged himself into the patchy shade of a tree and sat there, his head resting between his knees as it spun. He idly wondered if he had actually gotten sick from the blistering warmth, and dismissed it, seeing as he retained his wits. The shade, although sparse, felt blissful, and Mark leaned against the trunk, shifting so one of its knots didn’t dig into his spine. He started to enjoy the soft grass against his legs and moved to lie down in it, letting his head rest on his arm. He closed his eyes peacefully, listening to the crickets, and the world around him gradually faded away.

*****

When Mark woke up, he automatically started to turn over to the right. Get pill. Swallow with the rest of your water cup. Roll back to the left for fifteen minutes and then sleep.

Instead, he found himself grabbing a tree root, with a clump of dirt digging into his thigh. Great. The red-haired man sat up with a quiet curse, looking around himself, and swore again when he saw stars glimmering in the velvety black nighttime sky. Shaking his head in weary amusement, he thought, "Dammit, Markiplier, you can’t go sleeping in parks. Imagine if someone saw me curled up under an oak at night in a random place..."

Even more unusually, Mark felt no better than he had in the middle of the day, body infested with the heat. The night air was refreshing and comforting around him, but puzzling considering he should have cooled off by now. Instead, his skin was still feverish to the touch, and he smacked his face with his palm, gathering up his belongings and starting for home. He groaned as he remembered that Jack was supposed to be visiting in four days, and a worm of worry curled up in his stomach that he wouldn't be able to host his friend.

When he made it back to his slightly gloomy living room, Mark sat on the couch and held an ice bag to his temple, almost moaning at the relief it brought. Another thought struck him and he nervously glanced at his watch, heart fluttering as he saw that it was past midnight. His anxiety grew for a moment as he realized his pattern had been broken for the first time in months. After another moment, though, Mark started grinning, and stretched languidly, enjoying the freedom of variation from the cage he himself had forged. Mark tried to push aside the voice whispering that everything was going wrong, and rose from the couch, moving to grab supplies for his fever.

He grimaced as he saw that he had nothing that could bring the fever down, but settled for filling three more plastic bags with ice and making his way up to his bed. Mark stretched out flat on top of his sheets, arranging two of the chilly bags on his chest and one on his head. The red-haired man let out a small noise of relief as he felt their iciness seep into his chest and head, and he gave his hair a final floof before he came to rest, breathing shallowly until he slipped into a light and uneasy sleep.


	2. The World We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out that he is a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the exposition! I wanted to get it over with in one chapter, but here you go. Your lump of explanation!
> 
> ALSO!  
> I included two YouTube references outside of Mark and Jack this chapter, Hannah is probably pretty easy to guess but the other YouTuber is a bit more obscure. Comment with their channel name, and I tip my hat to your knowledge!

By ten the following morning, Mark was extremely puzzled. The fever wasn’t like any he’d ever had before, with maybe chills or nausea or just that feeling you got when you were sick. No, Mark had realized that he felt fine aside from being very, very warm. What in the actual fuck?! He thought as he drove to the doctor’s office wearing shorts and a tank top.

“And you are?” the receptionist asked, pushing her glasses up and fixing Mark with a jaded look.

“Mark Fischbach, I need a walk-in appointment. For what, I’m not sure, aside from the fact that I have a fever.” He floofed his hair absentmindedly while the woman typed, which seemed to take an eternity. Finally, she looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face. “Dr. Bell is going to see you now.”

The doctor in question was fairly young, about Mark’s age, and was quite pale with his very dark brown hair cut short. “Hi, I’m Dr. Bell, or you’re welcome to call me Josh. What are you having trouble with today?”

Mark shifted. “Well, I have no idea what’s going on! I have a fever, since I’m practically on fire here, but that’s it. No nausea, no bad feeling. In fact…” he thought for a moment, “it almost feels good. It’s really strange.” He floofed his hair nervously.

Dr. Bell smiled and performed a quick checkup on him, frowning at the results. “Your heart rate is 5% faster than normal, which makes sense considering your nervousness...everything else except the temperature is the same. The thing is, with a 102-degree fever, you ought to be bedridden, but you’re not…” He tapped his chin. “I’m going to refer you to a center that specializes in unique medical conditions, it’s only about an hour’s drive away from here.”

Putting away his equipment quickly, he handed Mark the center’s card and scrawled a quick note on it, drawing a box with a question mark inside at the end. “There you go! And come back if you need anything anytime, it was great to meet you, Mark!” The doctor had an effusiveness to him that was practically infectious.

“You as well, Josh!” The two shook hands, and Mark left the building feeling much happier.

*****

Peering over the steering wheel, the red-haired man nodded anxiously. “This is it,” he said aloud to himself. The building on the outside was fairly small and nondescript, bearing no markings except for a small sign on the door. Viewed from more than ten feet away, it could have been practically anything.

Pushing open the door, Mark was relieved to find that the lobby was deserted. The man at the front desk greeted him with a smile, and when the Youtuber handed him Josh’s card he nodded. “Ok, gonna be the third door on the left, good luck!” Mark’s heart clenched at the last part, but he steeled himself and walked down the clean linoleum hallway, stopping at the correct door.

Inside, there was a woman with short blonde hair in an edgy style. She looked up as he entered, and her eyes widened slightly. “Hi, I’m Hannah!” she exclaimed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “How can I help you?” She listened patiently as she talked about his issue, nodding periodically. When he was finished, she gave him a grin.

“I’m not sure whether to tell you it’s your lucky or unlucky day, but I’m going to hand it to you straight. Mark, you are a werewolf.” He gaped at her, unable to make a sound. “I knew as soon as you came in here, because I could scent you, but your story confirmed it for sure.”

Mark finally picked a question out of the thousand that were bouncing around inside his skull. “Does that mean I’m going to...you know...turn into a wolf?”

Hannah laughed, shaking her head. “No, it doesn’t. We can access our wolf forms, but only briefly and when under great duress. It’s a sort of self defense mechanism. But it mainly means that you were born with a gene that activates mutation, causing some of your DNA to become more like that of a wolf’s. It typically happens anywhere from the ages of 15-25, so you’re a very slight late bloomer, but nothing to worry about.”

“But then you’re…” Mark pointed from himself to her, provoking another laugh. “Yes, I am also a werewolf, an Alpha. I’m the Director for Werewolf Identification here at the LA branch. We have doctors planted secretly in offices all across the country, and when a patient comes in with those symptoms our agents refer them to their nearest Supernatural Center. Which, for you, is here!”

Finally, the questions exploded out of Mark. “Was Josh an agent? Is he a werewolf? What do I do now? Why do I have a fever then? What’s an Alpha and all that?”

Hannah grinned and ticked off the answers. “Yes, no (he’s a vampire actually), and the rest are more complicated. We’ll come back to the fever in a minute. As for what you do now, the answer is simple. You’ll just continue to live your normal life, but maybe some of it will be less normal. You could...join a pack. Go to werewolf bars (yes, those exist). Attend werewolf life support group meetings, I don’t know.”

Mark nodded, a large part of his fears soothed. “And the Alpha thing?”

“Well, it’s like the same hierarchy system that wolves have. Alphas are dominant personalities and people who are often leaders of a pack or other organization, and they compose two in five of werewolves. Betas are neither mostly dominant or submissive, and they make up another two out of five.” She took a breath. “Omegas are more complicated. They’re rarer, only one in five, and usually have a submissive personality.” 

The red-haired man nodded, absorbing all of this slowly. “Ok, so why do I have a fever?”

Hannah nodded. “It’s an uncomfortable conversation for some people, so are you ok with discussing it?” Mark agreed. “Ohhhkay. So, when your DNA becomes more wolfish, you adopt wolfish traits. Well, one of these is, um, ‘going into heat.’ If you're an Alpha, though, it's called being in rut.” 

Mark gasped. “Whoa, whoa, wait. So I’m...I’m…”

“You’re in the beginning stages of it, yes. It’s something very normal, and I’ll get to some of the significance of it in a moment. During heat or rut, you tend to be hungrier, hotter, and less in control of your actions. However, the main symptom is, er, increased sexual desire.” Mark could only stand there, head swimming. “A few things to know - one, the type of werewolf you are will matter when it comes to relationship compatibility. Alphas are attracted to Omegas and vice versa, while Betas are generally attracted to other Betas. Two, if you are around another of your compatible type and they are also in heat, then it can be very difficult to resist...the urge.”

“Is there any goddamn fix for that?!” Mark exclaimed.

“Yes, you can take pills called suppressants that will stifle the desire. However, because you are fighting your natural instincts they can cause mild nausea or pain.” Hannah glanced over at him before continuing. “There are a few more things related to this. First, there is something called a true bond, and this only happens between compatible types. If you meet someone and form a true bond with them, 99% of the time you will end up being in a relationship. Second, there are some mating rituals associated with the true bond, such as bite or scent bonding, giving each other claiming objects, or, erm, breeding if the relationship has progressed. However, this is only possible with males and females.”

Mark sat down. “Anything else?”

Hannah sighed. “Yes. We’re going to draw some blood to determine your type for sure, I’ll get you some suppressants if you want to use them, and then I’ll refer you to some support groups.”

As they sat in the lab, red liquid trickling from the Youtuber’s arm, Hannah mentioned some facts. “Did you know that blood types actually correspond to social type? Like most of the time, Alphas have Type A blood, Betas have Type B blood, and Omegas have Type O blood.”

“What about AB?” Mark asked. Hannah shrugged and answered, “They’re sometimes Betas and sometimes Alphas.” She leaned forward. “There’s one other thing you should know and be wary of. Omegas, because of their submissive nature, are often bullied, taken advantage of, or abused. I’ve seen Omegas treated like inferior beings, pushed around, and even...raped. I assume the message is clear?”

Mark swore and nodded. “Of course. I understand.” The unspoken communication had passed between the two of them, and as if they were on cue, the tech came to pluck the needle out of his arm.


	3. The Stories We Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story update and clarification.

All right! After looking at all of your comments (which, by the way, holy hell there were like 20 of them!), I've decided on what I think might be a good compromise. More people voted for Alpha Mark to stay, so this story won't swap roles.

HOWEVER! To acknowledge those of you who would like to see an Omega Mark, you will see that this work now belongs to a series, and the other part of the series is going to be the role reversal where I'll be writing that. Some of it was the good evidence I saw, and some of is that I want to try writing both! So, you can pick whichever one you'd prefer or both, I'll be updating them as equally as possible. They are going to start out pretty identically, but there will likely be larger story variations due to the different types, which I hope will be good, to throw a little variety into the mix!

Anyway, that's the whole deal, hope you guys are happy with my decision and thank you so much for reading, and if you commented, you rock! Also, a special thanks to Azlinne, who originally planted the idea for Omega Mark in this story!

Cheers,  
Masquerade


	4. The Wolf We Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes to a werewolf bar and has an unpleasant experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! After the story update, a nice short n' sweet chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: This is when the more mature content starts to seep in, so if you've been reading this and don't want to encounter sexual content, turn back!

Four hours later, Mark Fischbach was sitting at home in mild pain, flicking through trashy TV and grimacing. Unfortunately, Hannah had informed him that the suppressants shouldn’t be mixed with any pain relievers. Just absolutely great. Fucking great.

Then, suddenly, the reminder flashed through his head again. OH MY GOD JACK! IN THREE DAYS! FUCK FUCK FUCK! 

“Markiplier, calm down, dammit!” He said aloud. Ok. Jack will be here in three days. I will pretend that I am just feeling mildly ill and take the maximum dose of suppressants. It will be fine. And Jack isn’t a werewolf or anything, so I shouldn’t get, you know, horny around him.

Everything swirled in his head, and he clamped down on the facts to keep his brain from exploding. My name is Markiplier, I am an Alpha werewolf. I learned this today. My friend Jacksepticeye will be coming over in three days, and we will spend the week together.

With his head clear, Mark rose to go cook himself some dinner.

*****

Mark entered the Tooth and Claw Bar nervously, keeping his hair tucked under a baseball hat and wearing contacts. He was also wearing skinny jeans, wheelie sneakers, and a beat-up-hoodie that he had bought at a teen clothing store. Whew. The bartender eyed him skeptically, but when he showed him an ID nodded and pulled Mark a house-brewed beer. 

Downing a large gulp, Mark looked around and was surprised to see a variety of people. Buff, slim, male, female, rich, poor, they all mingled together. For his own part, the Youtuber was content to sit and watch, but it wasn’t long before a female werewolf came up to him. “Hey there handsome, wanna dance?” She flashed him a sparkly wink. Mark shook his head and politely replied, “I’m good, thanks.” Her alluring expression quickly changed to angry disappointment, and she waved her hand dismissively. “Omega bitch.”

Freezing, feeling the heat on his cheeks as the wolves around him chucked, Mark downed the last of his beer and decided to step outside. God, it’s hot. As he exited the doorway, jeers sounded from behind him. “Get back here, Omega! Face us!” “Bet he’s gonna go run up to his Alpha for comfort.” “Anyone wanna bet he comes back here with a bite mark and a sore ass?”

Mark was about to start running away, tears streaming down his face, when he heard a small yelp that sounded like pain. Instantly on alert, his tears dried up, and he strained his ears. A soft whine, there it was! Behind the bar! 

The Youtuber carefully crept up the side of the bar, feet light on the pavement. After a few more steps, he was standing by the back right corner of the Tooth and Claw. Here goes. He peeked around the peeling wall, and could barely contain a gasp of shock and horror.

On the ground was a young man, practically still a boy, with a cloth stuffed in his mouth so he didn’t make any noise, in a kneeling position. And above him, humping the victim, was a bearded man who had his head back and his eyes closed. Rape… Mark remembered what Hannah had told him, and he was sure this was that.

Barely knowing what he was doing, Mark rushed forward and shoved the rapist back, punching him in the face left and right. “How could you do that?! How?!” He hissed at the man, giving him a final slam to the skull.

The words were slurred, but they made it out of the man’s house before he dropped to the ground unconscious. “Wha? He’s just an Omega slut, doesn’t matter what I do ta him.”

Spitting with pure disgust, Mark turned around to find that the shaking victim had put his pants back on. “Go home, kid,” the red-haired man said more gently. “Come on now, get going. You don’t need to thank me.”

Nodding, the boy started running the other way at top speed into the night. Mark sighed, feeling the new bruises he had acquired, and limped to the nearest bus stop.


	5. The Guest We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his way over to Ireland and spends his first evening at Mark's house. He starts to get concerned for his friend.

! Jack’s POV !

“Fookin ‘ell,” Jack grumbled again, after a new packing configuration failed and he couldn’t close his suitcase, causing his pill bottle to spill out. “Maybe if I just somehow make the socks smaller?” He repacked the pills, then removed several pairs and rerolled them even more tightly than before, securing them with rubber bands. Stuffing them into the cracks of his suitcase, he sat on top of the bright green luggage and tugged on the zipper as hard as he could. “Come on, ye bastard!” He yelled frustratedly, and the zipper slid around to meet its twin. “LIKE A BOSS!” He shouted, pumping both fists into the air. 

Standing, he looked down at his bright green watch and swore. “Shite, gotta get to the airport! God, how the time flies.” Seizing his duffel and the matching overstuffed bag, Jack practically ran out the door in his haste.

*****

When Jack finally got off the plane, Mark was standing there holding up a sign that had a septic eye on it. Laughing, the Irishman walked over and extended his arms as if to pull his red-haired friends into a hug. However, much to his surprise and dismay, the half Korean stepped back and shook his head.

Jack felt his cheeks go hot, and he looked down at the ground. “Mark, I’m really sorry, I-”

“It’s nothing you did! I’m sick, and I just don’t want you to catch it is all. Trust me, if I could hug you, I would.” Mark took Jack’s bags without a word, unwilling to listen to the other Youtuber’s protests, and carried them all the way back to his car. Jack slid into the shotgun seat and immediately shivered, noticing the AC on full blast. “I know it’s hot an’ all, but can I turn it up just a bit?” Mark nodded, and his friend toned down the chilliness.

“So how’ve ye been holdin’ up, Mark?” Jack asked in a friendly tone. The question still made the red-haired man bristle with nervousness, but he managed to answer smoothly, “Pretty well, still doing the same old Youtube thing. You?”

“About similar for me, moved into a new apartment a few months ago but ye already knew that. How’s Chica?” Mark laughed. “Still the same old adorable fluffball as ever.”

They talked for a few more minutes, laughing and swapping jokes, before Jack hesitantly said, “I don’t mean to come across as offendin’ ye, Mark, but ye don’t seem that sick. If anything, ye seem a bit brighter than normal.”

Mark shrugged, hiding his growing panic, and replied, “The magic of prescription cold relievers is powerful, what can I say? I’m certainly not complaining about it.” 

Jack laughed and nodded, and before long the two had reached Mark’s house. The gentleman took his bags again, ignoring his feeble objections. Oh well. 

When they stepped over the threshold, Chica greeted them eagerly, and Mark put down the bags to pat her on the head before he deposited them in the guest room, showing him where everything was. “And under the cabinet you can find-” Mark suddenly doubled over, falling onto the tile floor. For a moment, Jack was too shocked to move, but then he sprang into action. “MARK?! MARK! Are ye okay?! Say something, Mark, say something!!!” He shook the red-haired Youtuber by the shoulders until Mark sat up, laughing. “Ah, my sense of coordination,” he sighed ruefully, making it over to the couch. 

“I’m really sorry about that, I got a little bit nauseous so I ended up losing my balance.” Mark shot Jack an awkward smile, and the green-haired Irishman returned it. “Ye sure gave me a right scare there, Markimoo. Ye did.” Then his tone became serious. “Mark, are ye sure you’re ok? Have ye gone to a doctor? Gotten this checked out?”

Mark waved away his concerns, explaining, “Yes, Jackaboy, I went to the doctor. Yes, I got it checked out. Yes, it’s just some nasty virus that’ll pass over soon. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He grinned at Jack, who eased up slightly but didn’t entirely let go of his concern for Mark.

That night, since Mark didn’t feel like cooking, they ordered Chinese food and shoveled it in straight from the boxes, giggling the whole time. After dinner, Mark and Jack played Happy Wheels together, not recording but simply enjoying themselves.


	6. The Gesture We Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack play Bean Boozled, plus some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YOU ALL GET ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER YOU LUCKY CHILDREN
> 
> ALSO I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS SHIT, DON'T THINK IT IS BUT I SPEED-WROTE THIS IN THE PAST SEVERAL MINUTES SO WE'LL SEE

! Mark’s POV !

As he lay in bed that night, the red-haired man sighed deeply at himself. Having Jack here was amazing, but it was going to take a toll on his mental and physical health. Is it worth it? He wondered. Yes. Even if it wasn’t, I couldn’t exactly kick him out now.

He put that matter aside, and then turned to the important thing on his mind. Why is the pain so much worse when Jack is around? The answer is obvious, duh. Mark blushed as his own mind thrust the evidence at him, sighing again. You have a massive crush on Jack, so it takes more effort to suppress your...desires.

“Damn it all. To hell.” Mark mumbled the words out loud into the darkness, and turned over onto his stomach. That one small thing made him smile, as it reminded him that, if nothing else, his life was the farthest thing from a broken record these days.

******

In the morning, Jack shambled down the stairs to find Mark flipping pancakes a foot in the air. “Hi, sleep well?” Mark asked, without looking away from the delicious disks he was ostentatiously showing off.

“Pretty well actually, you?” Mark nodded, bringing the pancake down to the pan once more and transferring it to a platter already heaped with them. “Breakfast is served!” the Youtuber declared, bringing it to a table set for two that already had eggs and bacon ready to eat. Jack’s eyes widened, and he started quickly digging in. Ha, Mark’s a slow eater. Bet I can eat three in the time it takes him to eat one. Before long, he had the pancake trio down the hatch along with two pieces of bacon and almost a pound of eggs. 

Already slapping a mocking grin onto his face, Jack looked up at Mark’s plate while faux-casually reaching for another pancake. 

And he almost gasped in shock. Not only was Mark’s plate already clean, Jack couldn’t feel any more pancakes. Looking down, he saw that there were only a few strips of bacon left, a single pancake, and no eggs at all. “Holy fookin ‘ell, Mark!” Jack exclaimed, genuinely impressed. “Where’d you learn ta eat like that?!”

The half Korean shrugged, and answered humbly as he always did. “I guess I was just really hungry, being sick and all.” Standing, he started to clear the table. Jack moved to help him automatically, and before long the kitchen was clean.

“So, Jackaboy, what do you want to do?” Mark asked in his deep suave voice. “Play a game, record something, go out somewhere?” The red-haired man made a face at the last option. “Please no, it’s deathly hot outside.”

Jack’s eyes lit up, and he practically dragged Mark to his recording studio. “Okay, Mark, we’re gonna record a fun video! I was thinkin’ mebbe a Truth or Dare sorta thing? Or like Bean Boozled?”

Mark tapped his chin. “We’ll combine the two! You either have to answer the question, or eat two beans, how about that for a dare? God, I still remember the skunk bean…” He winced at the thought.

Once everything had been set up, Mark tapped the button to start recording. “Hello people, my name is-”

Jack chimed, “Markimoo! Top of the morning to ye laddies!” Mark shot him an overly evil glare, before turning back to the camera. “Now today we’re going to be playing Bean Boozled Truth or Dare…”

After they had explained the rules, Mark asked the first question. “Truth or Dare?” Jack squirmed for a minute, hands pressed to his face, before blurting, “Truth! God, I hope that wasn’t a mistake…”

Mark grinned wickedly and asked, “Have you ever kissed a guy?” 

Jack was taken aback, but answered, “Yes, a few times. Unfortunately, no one has deemed me worthy to be kissed first yet.” He shot a wink at Mark that communicated ‘Fuel the Septiplier shippers, they love that shit!’

Mark winked back and replied in his sexiest voice, “You should have told me off-camera, baby, because then you wouldn’t be able to say that anymore.” Jack swatted at Mark jokingly, and asked him, “Truth or Dare?”

The confident Youtuber replied, “Dare! Hand me the spinner.” Mark gulped. “Ok, first one’s Booger or Juicy Pear...whew! I love pear. Second one...the blue fruity one or toothpaste. Ack! Toothpaste is disgusting.” He winced and swallowed.

“Are you kidding me?!” Jack cried in indignation. “The toothpaste ones are absolutely delicious! I’d eat them every day if I could. 100% true.” He grinned at Mark, who swatted him playfully as payback. The two of them continued like that for over ten minutes, trying not to gag and laughing in equal measure.

At the end of the video, Jack asked Mark the last question. “Truth or Dare?” Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Truth,” he answered, and looked at the camera. “Last one! Please don’t let it be too bad.”

Jack decided to spare him, and asked, “Have you ever seen anything that’s supposed to be a myth in real life? You know, ghosties and all that?”

Mark immediately turned three shades paler, and his hands turned clammy. Fortunately, his acting talent saved him, and he was able to stammer out a story about seeing some translucent figure in the forest as a kid. They said their outros, and then Mark hastily ended the recording.

“Mark, are ye all right? Truly? When I asked ye that last question ye turned white as a sheet.” Jack spoke with true concern in his voice.

Mark nodded slowly, floofing his hair as he always did when stressed or nervous. “It’s just, with being sick and all, the week is going to be a difficult one. But it’s fine, only a nausea flash. Nothing to worry over.” He gave Jack a smile, but it wasn’t returned this time.

His friends sighed. “Mark…” he said slowly, “can we play a game of Truth or Truth with just us?” Mark nodded, and Jack asked, “Truth or Truth?” 

“I think we can skip the choice, seeing as it’s not much of a choice,” Mark said dryly. “All right, all right. Mark, are ye doing drugs or smoking or otherwise...hurting yourself?”

Answer truthfully. “I’m not doing drugs or smoking, aside from my prescription.” Mark snorted. “And I’m not cutting myself or anything, not doing any direct harm to myself.”

“...what about indirect harm?” Jack asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Mark sighed. “It’s for the greater good, so you actually enjoy your stay here. God, I don’t know what you would think if I wasn’t…”

Jack’s eyes flashed angry and hot, and he stepped closer to the red-haired man. “I don’t bloody care whatever the fook it is, stop it right fookin now! Is it yer prescription?” He stared Mark in the eyes, and when his friend couldn’t say no, he stormed up the stairs to Mark’s bathroom. The pill bottle was hard to find, but when he did so he slipped it into his pocket. There. Safe.


	7. The Scent of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack reveal secrets to one another; Mark is a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right here is another chapter for you lovely people! I just wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you very much for reading, it's been awesome to have people actively commenting on the work and leaving lots of kudos, and please keep that up if you enjoy it! Also, I'm sorry if in the future there are comments I don't respond to, I either haven't spotted them yet or don't have anything good to reply. That's about all, and enjoy!

! Switching POV !

When Jack came downstairs, Mark blurted, “Did you take the pills?!”. When his friend nodded, he started having a panic attack , and he ran over to the Irishman almost crying. “Please please please, Jack, please give them back, I need them, they’re important.” He lunged for Jack’s pocket, but his friend swatted his hand away.

“Mark! What the ‘ell do ye think yer doing? Look, I don’t know what those pills have in ‘em, but they aren’t good for ye.” Jack shook his head firmly, and guided Mark into the living room. Mark frantically said, “Jack, you gotta listen to me, I have to take them or bad things are going to happen, I’m not joking, just please give them back.”

“Mark, I need to ask ye something. Were the pills causing you the nausea, and the pain?” He held his friend’s head up. “MARK!” The red-haired man was shocked, and he mumbled, “Yeah.”

“What the fook is gonna happen if you don’t take them? Will ye die?” Jack looked seriously at Mark, who shook his head. “Can’t say, it’s embarrassing, but I need them. I won’t die, though, but Jack I NEED THEM!” He tried to exert his willpower on the smaller man.

Heart breaking, fighting every bone in his body, Jack murmured, “One more question, okay? Will ye be in more pain than ye were if ye don’t take them?” Mark shook his head. “I’ll be very happy, most probably, for a little bit. But afterwards...maybe, maybe not. Depends on what happens.” He floofed his hair.

Jack wanted to blow up at Mark, but he carefully calmed himself. “Mark, will ye please tell me what the fook happens? Now? I have a right to know, as yer friend.” He crossed his arms.

Mark sighed and floofed his hair. “Fine. It’s embarrassing, but I suppose you’re right…” he cleared his throat. “When I don’t have my pills, it will probably cause me to act a little loopy. I won’t have much control over my actions anymore. And, I’ll be...a bit horny. So you’re going to want to be ready to throw me into the basement or something, lock me in a closet or whatever.”

Jack wanted to laugh, or tell Mark he wouldn’t do that, but he was shocked. It had just hit him like a bullet. Mark has been hot, he’s been hungry, and he’s been taking those pills...god, how did I not put two and two together? It’s so obvious now when I look at it. What is the matter with me?!

“Mark?” His friend turned to look at him, cheeks hot with shame. Jack’s heart twinged for his friend, and then he asked the question. “Are ye a werewolf?”

Mark couldn’t think anything except OHMYGODHEKNOWSNONONONOPLEASENO, and he slumped to the floor. “Yes. How the hell did you know?” he whispered, shaking with sobs. After a moment of silence, he murmured, “Doesn’t matter, I guess, you’ll go and tell everyone, and that will be it for my channel, my life, and-”

Jack broke in. “MARK!” He thundered. “I know because I’m one too. Jaysus, how did I not fookin notice it earlier? I’m a fookin idiot, I suppose, chalk it up ta that. Anyways, I’ll be here for ye, don’t worry.” He rubbed Mark’s shoulder, reassuring him.

The half Korean looked up at Jack in wonder, eyes red from crying. “T-thank you, Jack. Thank you.” He broke down crying into the Irishman’s shirt, and the two of them stayed locked together for several minutes. Then Jack gently pushed Mark off.

“There are a few things we have to discuss. I didn’t realize these pills were yer suppressants, ye can have them back now. But...how long has it been since yer last heat, or rut?”

Mark mumbled, “Never, this is my first one. I was recognized as a werewolf only three days ago, when I went into the doctor’s office for my fever.” 

Jack gasped slightly. “Ye won’t have em back then, because yer first one is important. Now, I can smell yer an Alpha, that’s right?” Mark nodded. “I’ll stay here and take care of ye, although my heat may trigger because of yers.” The red-haired man couldn’t believe how calm his friend was.

Mark asked nervously, “Erm, ‘m really sorry, but what type are you?” Jack blinked, answering slowly, “I’m a Beta, so everything should be fine there because you’re Alpha from your smell. Anyway, I’ll look after ye and make sure ye don’t get into trouble.” He warmly smiled at Mark.

“Thank you.”

******

Several hours later, Mark started to lose control. He was happy, babbling nonsensically. “Eggs, bacon, love eggs and bacon. Eggs, bacon, bacon, eggs, eggs, eggs, bacon bacon, eggs!” He skipped over to Jack and whined, nuzzling at the Irishman’s neck. “Jack smells good, like cake and sunshine. Mate? Please, need mate, need need need mate, need!”

“Well, at least he’s starting to move out of the euphoria,” Jack said out loud. He turned to Mark and shook his head. “No, no, no. No mate.” Mark whimpered and climbed onto the Irishman, arms wrapped around his waist. “Please mate? Please please mate? Please please please?” Jack slowly pushed Mark off, being careful. An angry Alpha in rut was the last thing he wanted.

The red-haired man circled the couch restlessly, whimpering and asking to have sex with Jack every other minute. This is going to be a long week, Jack thought, but it will definitely be worth it.

*******

The next morning, Mark had a few minutes of clarity. He profusely apologized for his behavior, which Jack shrugged off. He had, however, hesitantly decided to tell Mark the truth. Even if he reacts badly, he needs to know. He needs to. Steeling himself, he opened his mouth.

“Mark? Before the rut starts talking again, there’s something I need to mention. I...am actually an Omega. I didn’t want to lie to you, but I was scared to tell you the truth, because, you know, we aren’t treated that well by a lot of folks.” He took a deep breath. “However, because I am Omega and you are Alpha, the temptation will be more...difficult. If my heat triggers and I don’t take suppressants, it will be almost impossible to resist one another.” He buried his face in his hands, and Mark shook his head consolingly. 

“Jack, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, not now and not ever, until the day I die.” Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and Mark continued.

His half Korean friend nodded. “Well, Jack, here’s one of my secrets since you’ve shared yours….I wouldn’t mind getting it on a bit with you, to be honest. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you, so I’m not going to object to us getting more...intimate. However, this is your decision to make.” He started putting away dishes, trying to ignore his pounding heart and sweating hands.

Jack was slightly shocked. Mark, the gorgeous muscled friend he was secretly in love with, had a crush on him?! Him, scrawny Jack the loud Irish asshole? Him? He sat there for several minutes, just absorbing the surprise.

Finally, he turned to tell Mark the same thing, but by then the Youtuber was already babbling rut-talk. Sigh.


	8. The Shields We Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack cozy up to one another and start realizing their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST NOTICE - IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX, TURN BACK NOW
> 
> If that notice doesn't apply to you, then enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I tried with the sex scene...sorry if I failed, I DID MY BEST

Jack woke up, suddenly disoriented. Wha? How’d I get here? And why do I smell Alpha? Oh, right. He turned and saw Mark curled up adorably next to him, snoring softly. Oh, Markimoo, Jack thought fondly.

As if hearing his name, the red-haired Alpha sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes. “Jack? That you?”

“Yeah. How are ye feeling?” Jack felt Mark’s forehead. Still burning hot. His friend shrugged, replying bluntly, “I really wanna fuck you right now, but aside from that I feel fine.” 

The green-haired man grinned for a moment, before becoming serious. “Mark...ye know, that’s not out of the question.” The half Korean looked mildly shocked. “Oh...really? You were silent at breakfast the other day, so I figured you were on a different page.” He floofed his hair nervously.

Jack winked. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a little bit of fucking, but it might be a bit early for ya. We’ll see about that.” He rose, retrieving a glass of water, and came back. “So, wanna play something? Happy Wheels, Minecraft, I don’t know.” A wicked smile stole his mouth. “What about I Am Bread?”

Mark swatted him. “NO!” he cried loudly. “No way in hell.” He thought for a moment, and then something struck him. “My fans don’t know what happened to me! I need to record an update video!” 

Before he could run to the studio, Jack shook his head. “Remember, Mark, ye recorded videos to cover my visit. You’re fine.” Downing the last of his water, he flicked on the television. After channel surfing through crappy sitcoms and reality TV shows, he eventually settled on Planet Earth. “It’s not as entertaining as some other things, maybe, but it’s calm. And it’s what’s on.”

Mark nodded and watched the screen as a pride of lions prowled across the savannah. The British announcer’s voice lilted gently, commenting, “These lions have been traveling for days with almost no food or water, and the sun beating down on them. If they don’t find the sanctuary they need soon, the pride might not make it.” Jack winced as he imagined the horrible heat, and subconsciously tugged at the collar of his shirt.

At least it wasn’t like the first two days, where Mark had been mostly delirious and completely out of control. Now, as his rut was starting to cool down some, he had only a few of those moments. On the TV, they switched to giraffes munching on leaves. Sighing, Jack fanned himself and reached for the remote. “Why don’t we go on Netflix?” he asked Mark. “Sure.”

Eventually, Jack decided to play a new series he had been wanting to try called Stranger Things. Both Youtubers were almost immediately enthralled, and they ended up watching episode two as well. However, Jack hadn’t anticipated a scene with Nancy and Steve where they got more..intimate. Looking over at Mark, he sighed to see that his friend’s eyes were overbright.

As Jack had been expecting, Mark then ambled over to him and, like a cheerful puppy, started begging the younger man to go up to his bedroom. “Pleeeeeease, Jack? Please?” He asked, running his hands over Jack’s chest. 

What the Irishman hadn’t expected is that he’d start giggling, and open his mouth to accept. No, he thought, realizing that he must have gone into heat. For a solid minute, Jack was frozen, tormented between his instincts, the part of him that screamed it was wrong, and the part of himself that genuinely, truly wanted to bed his red-haired crush.

Mark looked at Jack, and his eyes glimmered. Fuck, Jack thought, I think I’m going to accept. “Yes, ye can.” He said it calmly, with every ounce of self-restraint that he still had. The American’s demeanor changed instantly, the puppy-like attitude vanishing as Mark’s Alpha instincts fired up.

Growling, he scooped up the less heavily muscled man and carried him upstairs. Jack held Mark’s T-shirt, nervous and excited for what was to come. When they reached Mark’s room, the Alpha laid him down on the bed. Mark asked, in his sexy low voice, “Are you ready, Jackaboy?” The green-haired Omega nodded, smiling, and Mark’s surprisingly lithe fingers started unbuttoning Jack’s shirt.

When Jack was shirtless, Mark practically ripped off his Markiplier T-shirt, eagerly bending down to unzip his friend’s fly. Jack reached up and did the same, both men simultaneously unbuttoning jeans. Two pairs of pants thumped onto the floor, and Mark pressed Jack firmly back down against the sheets.

It started with a passionate kiss, rough and sweet, tongues locking for a moment before Mark pulled away and started kissing Jack’s ears and neck. The Omega resisted the urge to laugh at the tickle, instead relaxing as the Alpha showered him with love. Mark’s hands moved to his slender waist, gripping it firmly, and gently ground against Jack, eliciting a gasp from him. “Mark, you’re well endowed,” Jack quipped, smirking. “Shut up,” said the Alpha in a deep loving growl, staying there for a few moments.

Hands sliding down from Jack’s waist, Mark removed his boxers in one swift movement. Reaching down, he took the Omega’s head in his mouth and started carefully sucking, eyeing Jack as he gasped again and arched his back, causing the bed springs to creak. “Alpha!” he cried out, instinctively, all of the doubt and worry in his mind washed away by Mark’s touch.

However, only half a minute later he withdrew. “Mark!” Jack complained, before the other werewolf put a finger to his lips. Grabbing the Omega by his hips again, the Alpha gently turned him over. “Oh,” Jack said softly, and raised his ass in the air. “Go on then, Alpha.” 

Growling deeply again, Mark leaned forward and slid into Jack smoothly, causing them both to explode inside with a thousand colorful fireworks.

*****

The two werewolves laid side by side, entwined and gazing into one another’s eyes. Mark’s head was finally clear, and he leaned down to kiss Jack’s collarbone. Laughing, the green-haired man tipped his head up. “Don’t go down that road again, or we’ll be here for a week.” He took Mark’s hand instead. “I know it’s early, and I know I shouldn’t…”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead, I’m curious.” Jack nodded and rose, leaving him alone. The red-haired man sighed, the fact that Jack was not with him already causing a pang in his stomach. Wait, he thought. Why does that happen?

Before he could ponder it further, Jack returned holding a small box. “I originally thought I’d get this for ye as a hosting present, but now I want to see if something happens.” He passed it to Mark, who flipped the lid open. Nestled inside was a small carved wooden token that had a crown and the Markiplier M on it. Jack scratched his neck nervously. “I had it made, I thought ye might like it, but if ye don’t that’s ok, it was-”

Mark interrupted, “Are you kidding me? I love it so much! And here, I might as well give you something I’d been saving too.” He crossed the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a necklace. “I hope you don’t think this is weird, but it’s the bold hunter’s mark from Bloodbourne. Turned out to be oddly fitting, huh?”

As Jack held the necklace, which had a beautiful dark silver chain matching the pendant, he felt a shiver run through his spine. It was warm and electric, almost like when you came outside from a hot day and sat near the fireplace. I was right, he thought. 

“Mark, take the token out of the case and hold it. I want to see if something happens.” The Alpha looked at him, slightly puzzled, but reached out to grab the shield-shaped piece of cherrywood. When his finger contacted it, however, he jumped back. “What was that?! It was like a shock, except it wasn’t nasty and unpleasant.”

Jack nodded. “We’ve just given each other bond items. I thought that this might happen, considering we’re Alpha and Omega.” He looked up at his friend. “It means we share a special, deep connection that existed as soon as we were born, and it will until we die. But doing, well, all of this can strengthen the bond considerably.”

For being told that his soul was linked to another dude’s, Mark took it fairly well. He was frozen for a moment, but quickly nodded. “Well, then, if we’re going to be bonded and all that..” he knelt down on the floor. 

“Uhhhmmmm, no. Sorry, but we’re not nearly there yet, Mark.” Jack sighed. “Maybe ye-”

“You’re ridiculous, you leprechaun. Sean William McLoughlin, will you be my boyfriend?” Mark pretended to open a ring box. Jack smirked and replied, “Thought that matter was settled the moment I decided to skip suppressants, Mark.” He smiled. “Of course, ye idiot.”


	9. The Heart With Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns to Ireland after a week of fun, and they miss each other already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading as always, and feel free to comment with where you think the story should go! I was going to try and write earlier, but after finishing the last episode of "Stranger Things" I was in post-finale shock for a few. 
> 
> One quick note for those of you who have been following the story - I've been updating at least daily since I posted it, but unfortunately I have to go back to work this Monday, so tomorrow will be the last day before I'm shifting to a weekly upload schedule.
> 
> (yes, I took a little dig at myself in this chapter)
> 
> Take a cookie for being awesome, cheers!

Jack sighed deeply, bringing Mark into a deep hug. “I’ll start working out everything as soon as I get back, okay?” He touched the American’s hand. “Before ye know it, I’ll be staggering down these stairs every day for breakfast.” With a click, the suitcase handle extended, and Jack walked forward with boarding pass in hand and pendant secured around his neck.

The Alpha sighed, already feeling a small pang of loss, and forced his feet to walk out of the airport. One step at a time. Past baggage claim, past all of the crappy airport cafes and shops. He made himself get into the car, turn the key, and start driving away. All of it was agony when Mark wanted nothing more than to buy a last-minute ticket to Ireland and hop aboard a plane.

The last four days of his visit had been amazing. Mark took the Omega around to see all of the sights, they gamed together hours, and, of course, they fucked like mad. Mark sighed deeply, fingering the wooden token in his button-down’s breast pocket. Jack had promised to arrange everything for his move to LA as soon as possible, but it would still likely be a month or so. Skype can’t fill the void of his presence, Mark thought sadly. This is gonna be another hell.

Meanwhile, on the plane Jack had buckled his seatbelt and tightened it to the point where he could hardly breathe. If it was any looser, though, he thought he might leap out of the plane and run all the way back to Mark’s house. His hand clenched the pendant so strongly that his knuckles had whitened, and the werewolf was gritting his teeth. Of course, at that moment, the old lady next to him had to start yapping. “So, dearie, is this your first flight? You seem a bit nervous.”

Jack shook his head and bared his teeth in a faux smile. “No, I just tend to have some anxiety issues.” Seeing the old lady open her mouth to ask another question, he practically dived for his comfy headphones. “Sorry,” he explained hastily, “I just realized there’s a few, um, voicemails I have to listen to. When she nodded and turned the other way, the green-haired man breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. 

Shifting in his chair as the plane pulled out of the gate, Jack slipped his headphones on and settled in.

******

“You guys always gang up on me!” Wade protested, his bottle skidding around corridors, and he started singing, “Markiplieeer is a dick, yes he is, noooow I’m gonna dieeee…” Bob cracked up, and he started coughing. The screen flashed ‘Hunters Win!’ and Wade cussed. “All right, Mark, get in the ring. It’s your turn to be ganged up on.” It was the night after Jack had left, and the crew was recording a prop hunt video.

Mark rolled his eyes and floated over to a group of filing cabinets, nestling himself among them. “All right you big wusses, I’m all ready.” He looked at the camera and raised one arm, flexing his biceps. “Me ain’t scared of nuthin,” he growled, causing Wade to laugh heartily. 

A few rounds in, the conversation came to a lull, and Bob started asking filler questions. “So how was your weekend with Jack? You two get all cutesy and cuddly?” Wade grinned, adding a “SEPTIPLIER AWAY!” Mark rolled his eyes, trying not to show just how close to the truth they had come, and shot the camera a glance. “Wade, I can practically smell your bad breath from here, so kindly shut up! Have a nice day.” Mark grinned savagely, and Bob chuckled.

Wade replied with a wink, “Hit a nerve, have I, Markimoo?” Mark’s heart sped up again, but luckily before he could say anything else Bob intervened. “HA! I see you, Wade, I see your chair!” “Ack, no no no no no!” Wade squealed, dashing away from the hunter. “Please don’t kill meeee!”

Mark managed an uneasy smile again, and listened amusedly to Bob’s threats and Wade’s screams.

******

The apartment smelled musty and stale, even though he had only been gone for a week. Jack frowned and started moving around, examining the walls and floor. Was it being caused by mold or mildew? Was it the Irish air? Was he used to the smell of LA? The apartment was well ventilated, so it shouldn’t have normally stunk like this.

Oh. Of course, Jack realized. It felt lacking and empty to him because Mark wasn’t there. “That’s two obvious things I’ve missed this week...must be getting early-onset dementia or some shite like that.” Shaking his head at himself, the green-haired Youtuber headed over to his recording studio to use the computer. “Ok, where to get a visa...then I’ll need to get the apartment cleaned up and prepared, everything packed, pay for plane tickets and shipping…” He sighed. “Fook, why couldn’t be a werewolf come with super magical teleportation powers or some crap like that?” The apartment gave no answer, of course, being an apartment.

 

Jack sighed and grabbed his car keys, quickly scrawling the address on a sticky note. “Mark, I’m coming for ye!” He paused. “Probably shouldn’t say that again, lest the Internet get ahold of that statement.” The thought elicited a shudder from the Irishman, and he shut the apartment door again from behind him.

******

Mark sat at his computer, tapping his watch and waiting for the video to upload. 83 percent...84...85...86...his mind started to wander. What if waffles didn’t exist? What if there was a parallel dimension that was upside down? What if there was another planet nestled inside the Earth? He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. What if everyone was a werewolf? What if Jack was an Alpha and he was an Omega? Mark snorted disdainfully at the last idea, bubbling with laughter. “Who would think up that crazy shit? Probably some fanfiction writer hunched over their keyboard day and night.” He snickered again.

Finally, the video uploaded, and Mark couldn’t help bringing fists down through the air and screaming, “LIKE A BOSS!”


	10. The Journey We Undertake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack announces his move to LA; an excited Mark records a reserve explanatory vlog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just wanted to note that I can't guarantee an update on the AU of this tonight, so sorry and I'll do my best but if not today, it'll be tomorrow! Thank you all for reading, and treat yourself to some fish fingers and custard!

Three Weeks Later

Bouncing with excitement, Jack clicked the green call button. It rang only twice before Mark picked it up, his hair askew, clearly having run to his studio at top speed. “Guess what?!” Jack practically shouted. “Yes?” Mark asked, floofing his hair with a carefully maintained air of mild curiosity.

“I got the visa, and set everything else up within the hour! I’m going to be in LA in about four days!” Jack clapped his hands together like a child on Christmas morning, barely able to contain his raw excitement. The last several weeks had passed by at the pace of a snail, and Jack came one click away from ordering an airplane ticket to LA several times. Mark’s studious act dissipated like morning fog, and he perked up considerably. “Yes! I’m so happy, Jack!”

The two men grinned eagerly at one another for almost half a minute, chattering joyfully, before Mark glanced at his watch and yelped. “Sorry, Jack, I have to go record a video of this game called Case Animatronics that looks like a fun FNAF-inspired little thing. Talk to you soon, and love you always!” He blew a kiss at his camera, causing Jack to smirk. “Enjoy yer quiet house while ye can, Markimoo!” The call ended, and Mark shook his head amusedly. Ah, Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack was already constructing cardboard boxes, filling the first one to the brim with stuffed Sams he had received from fans over the years. Despite knowing that he was going to leave Ireland, his longtime home, Jack couldn’t detect any sadness lurking in his psyche. As soon as he had, erm, met Mark in a closer way, he had become the fulcrum of Jack’s universe, the turntable that his record spun on.

Jack started carefully placing all of the glass and ceramic items in his studio over the brick of manga, fondly holding handmade Pop! Figures and a few knitted items he was throwing in that box as well. Looking around one last time, he nodded, as if to commit. Soon, he would be with Mark again.

******

The American Youtuber had decided, after uploading his Case Animatronics video (and once his heart had stopped pounding) that he was going to record a vlog and save it for eventual explanation. After all, once Jack arrived, his fans would either start wondering why there were no new videos, or why he was suddenly playing Happy Wheels in Mark’s studio. Floofing his hair, he blew out and clicked the button.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier,” he grinned at the camera. “This is an extremely important life update, and while this is happening there might be video gaps on both sides.” A breath. “Jack and I have decided to move in together, so he is moving to LA in about four days. Now, I know some of you are shouting ‘SEPTIPLIER AWAY!’ and all that, so I want to clarify the situation.” Deeper inhale and exhale. 

“We are indeed dating, as of right now and for the past few weeks Jack has been working on acquiring a visa and getting all of his affairs settle. I do want to ask for a few things from you fans, and I don’t want to put any pressure on you all, but I feel like most of these are common courtesy. The main thing is that Jack and I don’t appreciate mean tweets, Youtube comments, or shouting nasty things at conventions. Some of you may not agree with our life choices, and that’s ok, but it’s kind of depressing if you pull up your comments and it’s nothing but ‘faggots’ and ‘Septiplier sucks,’ you know?” Mark smiled again.

“But I know a lot of you are really supportive, and really happy about this new development (yes, Septiplier Away and all that), so thank you for that, and nice comments or tweets are definitely fine. So that’s what going on with that!” Mark said a few more things, then waved goodbye to the camera. “And I will see all of you...in the next video.” He paused. “Bye-bye, and punch that like button in the face if you’re a potato!” 

The half Korean managed to stop the recording, and then he doubled over laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Oh, that’s too good!” he exclaimed, removing his glasses. “Jack’s gonna just love that.”

******

This late at night, LA had settled down considerably, and now there was only the gentle chirping of crickets. A few hours ago, the roaring of cars and the laughing of midnight drunkards still filtered through Mark’s window, but those sounds had faded away. The red-haired werewolf turned over, clutching the token Jack had given him like he usually did before bedtime.

Sighing, he rose and went to his medicine cabinet, pulling out a pill bottle from near the back. Downing one of the tablets, he climbed back into bed, smiling at the framed picture of him and Jack as he passed it. “Jack, I miss you,” he whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

Thousands of miles away, the Irishman was sealing yet another cardboard box. Writing the Markiplier M on top with a small grin as he thought of his gorgeous boyfriend, he said fiercely, “I’ll be there soon. Hold on, my Alpha.”

******

(To clarify - no, this was not telepathic communication, as is sometimes seen in bonds. It’s just crappy mushy writing)


	11. The Chains We Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is moving in with Mark; they go to a werewolf club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have promised a weekly upload schedule at least, but...I don't like neglecting you all for too long! Take a fudge-drizzled ice cream sundae from the food banks of the universe, and enjoy! Love you all ♥

Mark held the pot with disdain, eyeing its slightly tarnished surface. “Do you seriously use these pieces of crap to cook with?” Jack raised his hands in protest as he set down another box, retorting, “I’m a Youtuber, fer cryin’ out loud, not a chef. What the fook do ye expect me to have, Gordon Ramsay cookware?” His American friend merely tutted, reboxing all of Jack’s cooking stuff. “I trust you have no sentimental attachment to any of this? Because I’m planning to sell it all on eBay.” Jack decided not to protest, adding, “Make sure ye advertise it as mine, though, and I’ll sign it. Some fangirl will snap it up for a couple thousand bucks.” Mark laughed lightly, and slit open the next cube of cardboard.

“Aw, so adorable!” Mark gushed as he held up a stuffed Sam, hugging it to his chest. “I have a bookshelf with my most prized fan gifts, so we can add one for you too.” He closed that box again, and held up his hand for a stopping point. “So, just checking, we’re moving into my bedroom and getting a queen or king-sized bed, right? And then which room are we making your recording studio?” Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully, and then said, “I kind of like the library, so maybe we could do that and move all of the books into the living room? Consolidate them a bit?”

The Alpha werewolf nodded in agreement. “We’ll get it soundproofed and everything, so your recordings aren’t interrupted by my sexy screams, and mine aren’t interrupted by your coffee-fueled shouting.” He kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, and the Omega smiled warmly at him. “I’m so happy that we’re finally together again.” Mark nuzzled him in agreement, and the two of them stood affectionately in that position for a few minutes before returning to unpacking.

With a look of disgust, Mark held up a toothbrush with missing bristles. “Do you really use this fucking thing?” Jack grinned with amusement, replying, “That’s my travel brush, ye doof.”

******

After their second full day of moving Jack into Mark’s house, almost everything they could find a place for was neatly tucked away. The two werewolves were cuddling like puppies, Jack curled up on the half Korean’s lap. 

“Mark?” Jack inquired. “Hmm?” The Irishman cleared his throat. “Have ye been exposed to any werewolf culture, really? Like gone to places exclusively for, well, us?” The red-haired man shook his head, remembering the crude bar he had first gone to. “I tried a bar, but it wasn’t really a nice place. Got any ideas?” 

“Well, as ye know, I’m not terribly familiar with the city, but there are some chain places too that ye might have here. Let’s see…” Jack pulled up a computer and typed rapidly, eventually pumping his fists in victory. “Awesome! There’s a Blue Moon factory not too far from us, it’ll maybe take twenty minutes to get there with normal traffic?” Mark nodded, looking down and breathing out slowly. His Omega tilted his head up. “Markimoo? What’s wrong?” Damn. Jack always knew when he was worried.

“I’m worried about you, Jack,” the Alpha blurted out. “The place I went to wasn’t very...Omega-friendly.” The Irishman nodded, and firmly took Mark’s hand as if to soothe him. “Good establishments make sure there aren’t any issues, and because we’re bonded, even if I was in heat only one in a hundred Alphas would try anything. Ye see, it depends on the bonded pair, but since yeh're a physically strong Alpha their instincts will tell them to leave me alone.” He stroked the red-haired man’s palm, and the recipient visibly relaxed. “Ok, I trust you.”

The werewolves climbed into the car not soon after, Jack taking the wheel. As they pulled out of Mark’s driveway, the American suddenly stiffened. “Jack! I forgot to tell you!” The Omega was instantly on alert, but Mark continued, “I recorded a vlog, just in case we wanted it, explaining our new relationship. I didn’t say anything about werewolves, but I figured it could come in handy.” Jack swatted him lightly, teasing, “Ye scared me, Markimoo!”

Grinning for a second, Mark got serious again when he asked, “So do you want me to release it? If so...when?” Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for almost a minute as he drove, the silence in the car driving Mark’s anxiety through the roof. Eventually, the green-haired Youtuber spoke. “I don’t think we should do it just yet, but...I want to soon. I hope that doesn’t hurt ye, it’s just...I haven’t told my family yet, ye know? And Bob and Wade don’t know either.” Mark sighed with relief. 

“I was worried that you wanted to keep things a secret forever.” He had to resist pulling the driver into a hug, but grinned at his adorable boyfriend. “I agree with you.” At that, Mark pressed the button, and they drove down Quarry Street blasting ‘All the Way.’

******

The Blue Moon looked fairly standard from the outside, with graffiti scribbled on the dirty brick walls and windows that appeared as if they hadn’t been cleaned in decades. However, the inside told a different story. The front of the building was an actual beer factory, but nestled in the back was a spacious and busy club, complete with dance floor and an extravagant bar. Jack smirked at his boyfriend’s reaction, tugging him inside.

The hostess that greeted them was wearing a cute headband with furry ears, causing Mark to blink in surprise. “Welcome to Blue Moon! A table for two?” Jack nodded, and the woman led them to a cozy mini-booth near the back. After ordering two cocktails, the Omega reached out and took Mark’s hand. “This is what a lot of werewolf society really looks like. See, it’s very civil and everything.” Looking around, the Alpha saw Jack’s statement reflected in the atmosphere. Happy couples chatted at tables, while the dance floor was a mass of twirling and grinding bodies. It seemed like a normal bar, or a club, with the only difference being the customers.

After sipping at their drinks for a half hour, Jack stood up. “Markiplier, may I have the honor of a dance?” The American took his hand with a wink, albeit a nervous one, and they weaved their way into the tightly packed crowd. Mark’s heart rate sped up as the lights flashed in their eyes and the music practically shattered their eardrums, but Jack’s gentle hands provided a calming presence, like he always did. And, as the DJ switched to a slow song and the two Youtubers swayed together, Mark finally realized something. Nobody around them cared, and the world would get over it.

He and Jack weren’t bound by any invisible chains except those they created. They were free!


	12. The Truths We Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack announce their relationship! (plus a little smuttiness)
> 
>  
> 
> Props to readers that notice something about the title...holy shit I'm a nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Finally got a new chapter for this one (even though it's kinda crap) so enjoy! (Yeah...I know I can't write sex scenes...)
> 
> One thing is, I'm really unsure what I want to do next, so if anyone wants to offer up an opinion I'm open to suggestions. A few ways this story could go:  
> 1\. I can write an epilogue and have this be a shorter, sweet story.  
> 2\. I can introduce a large twist  
> 3\. I can keep this going for a while, just writing some fluff and smut  
> Input welcome on this!
> 
> AU version is getting updated soon, so if you follow both, look forward to that!
> 
> Love, fudge, and cheers!  
> \- Masquerade

Jack’s knee was bouncing so hard that his leg was starting to feel slightly numb, but he wasn’t sure he could have stilled it even with a surge of effort. There was an enormous ball nervous, excited, and terrified energy rolling around in his chest, and he couldn’t stop blurting out hysterical questions and stammering reassurances to himself. Thump. Mark sighed, half wanting to grin and half wanting to roll his eyes at the high-energy Omega.

“Jack, calm down. We’ll record it, upload it, and see people’s reactions, and take it from there.” The American said calmly as he scrolled through the vlog he had made earlier, adding some edits. Thump. The only hint of worry showing through was in his swift motions and the steely glint of his eyes behind his glasses. “Besides, we wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret any longer. You haven’t made videos for three days, and the only explanation is that it’s for a good reason that you’ll be talking about.” Thump. Mark took a deep breath and processed his edits, stowing away the clip that would appear in their joint vlog. Thump.

“So the plan is to show yer introduction first, the parts of it we want to use, and then switch to recording the two of us, right?” Thump. Thump. Thump. Jack ran his hands through a tuft of radioactive-green hair, leg still bouncing. Thump. Groaning, Mark reached out and placed a gentle but firm hand on the younger man’s knee. “Jack, stop. The leg bouncing doesn’t exactly help my state of mind.” The request was communicated kindly, but in a way that brooked no argument, in an Alpha tone. 

Nodding, and discovering to his surprise that his leg no longer tried to bounce, Jack sat back in the chair Mark had dragged over from his library, sinking comfortably into the cushy fabric. “Ok. Start when yeh’re ready, but give me a three-two-one first, got it?” Mark nodded, and held up his middle three fingers. The werewolf lowered his ring finger, and then only his index was left. Reaching over to the keyboard, Mark clicked the button, and the webcam’s light flashed, just a quick red blink.

“So I made the vlog you just saw to explain what’s happened, but we wanted to speak to you together now that Jack’s here,” Mark started, and the Irishman saw his cue. “For those of ye that follow me on Twitter, I explained that the reason for my lack of new videos would be revealed shortly, and here it is!” He gave the camera a grin. “I’ve spent a few weeks going through the process of moving in with Mark, if ye can’t see, so the two of us are going to be living here together in LA.”

His red-haired boyfriend took over again, and went through some of the details of it. “We’re each going to have a different room set up as our recording studio, although we’ll record a lot of videos jointly from now on. Jack and I have plans to set up a channel that posts our collab videos, so you guys will be able to enjoy that. I know there are going to be a lot of you that are incredibly thrilled (Septiplier away and all that), and thank you guys so much for being supportive!” He floofed his hair, and Jack spoke up when he saw that Mark was letting him say the next part.

“But there are going to be some of ye who, for whatever reasons, don’t approve. And that’s okay, but Mark and I would ask ye not to have a comments war, or leave hateful comments on our videos or social media. If ye decide that our relationship ruins our channels for ye, so be it, but please just quietly unsubscribe or whatever.” He clapped his hands together. “I think that about does it, so if ye liked it, punch that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS!” “And we will see you all in the next video.” They both chorused, “SEPTIPLIER AWAY!”

******

Jack looked up when Mark climbed into bed, raising an eyebrow. “Someone’s wearing very tight shorts,” he commented, looking over his boyfriend’s perfectly outlined arse. “Was a certain someone purposefully considering their pajamas?” He scooted over, closer to Mark, and waggled his eyebrows some more.

The Alpha smiled flippantly, and put his arm around the Omega. “Maybe, maybe not. I see a certain Irish loudmouth wearing only boxers, so he’s not exactly one to talk about sexual provocativity, is he?” Mark let his arm relax so that it slid down Jack’s back until his hand contacted the waistband of his boxers, which he hooked his thumb around. In turn, almost instinctively, the Irish Youtuber tilted his head back, blue eyes smoldering. “I’m not sure I need to talk, Daddy.” He lazily looked at Mark with half-closed eyes, everything about his posture oozing sexiness.

Mark went hard at the words, and he couldn’t help it anymore. The Alpha growled, a deep strong sound, and crouched over Jack. Grinning wolfishly, the Omega reached out and worked Mark’s shorts and boxers off, and then his own. “Are you hungry?” he asked Jack, who was lying prone underneath him.

Blue eyes flashed with mischief. “Of course I am,” he replied casually, flicking a piece of dirt from under his fingernail. After a moment, he looked up impatiently. “Are ye going to feed me or-mmph,” Jack’s words were cut off as the Alpha thrust into his mouth, and he couldn’t help grinning around Mark. You wonderful bastard, he thought slyly, working his tongue around his boyfriend’s member. 

Mark let out a small gasp when he felt the warm, wet pressure around his dick, and he arched his back slightly. “You’re either very naturally skilled, or you’ve been naughty…” he murmured, as the hot feeling in his chest expanded until he wanted to douse himself in cold water. The Alpha needed release, and yet it just grew hotter, until finally it all came rushing out of him in a euphoric burst. The Irish werewolf stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as he swallowed the salty liquid.

“Are you spent, or do you need a bit more?” Mark asked, leaning down to kiss his neck passionately. Jack tapped his chin and swept his hand in a gracious gesture. “You decide, Alpha.” Surprised, the American stuttered for a few seconds. “I think we could have a bit more, seeing as that was rather short...c’mere, you!”

Laughing, the red-haired werewolf tackled his boyfriend, and it was past midnight before both of them collapsed, exhausted.


	13. The Ring of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up to see the reaction to their announcement video, and Mark makes an important choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I'm really sorry about my lack of writing, but I can assure you it is not for no reason. As I delve into the horribly busy part of the year, I barely have any spare time per day and the few times I've tried to write I've been far too exhausted to come up with anything. Anyway, finally got to this story and hopefully my others this week too, I really hate the fact that I've left this story for two weeks so I offer my sincere apologies with that!
> 
> I know that some people aren't going to like Jack being less Omega-y this time, with one specific event I'm referring to (no spoilers!), and it just felt right here. 
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be one of the last chapters, although the AU version is going to keep going. I'm not going to extend it past 15 chapters, but inside that range we'll see how it goes. Once it's finished, I am planning on going back and editing some things, giving it polish and improving it in places where the story or my writing is a touch lackluster. Enjoy this chapter, thank you so very much for reading!

Jack’s eyes flicked open, and he started for a moment as he looked out the window. (What the hell, it isn’t raining? Must be a rare day...of course!) Most days were still like this, where he would wake up and completely forget that he had moved to the sunny cityscape for his gorgeous boyfriend. With that, the small man went rigid. Jack had forgotten about the video as well until now, and at the reminder he practically vaulted out of bed, hastily yanking some pajama shorts on and dashing to the former library where he had his recording stuff mostly set up (they still hadn’t soundproofed the walls or anything).

His fingers, which were normally swift and precise over the keys he had pressed for a few years, trembled severely, and his mouth had gone dry. Jack couldn’t believe he had forgotten about that, and all the anxiety he might have had earlier was manifesting now. The Irishman tried to calm himself while his computer booted up, but couldn’t help nervously drumming his fingers on the desk and spastically glancing around the small space. Grinning almost hysterically at his largest stuffed Sam, Jack turned back to find that his computer was ready to go.

When Jack reached the video, instinct made him shut his eyes, recoiling slightly with fear. There would be the Septiplier shippers that would rejoice, of course, but what about the rest of them? He reminded himself that there would always be haters to deal with, and he had dealt with them as long as he’d been doing Youtube. Taking a deep breath, Jack peered through his fingers. The number of likes made him immediately gasp with relief, seeing that almost a million people had given it the thumbs-up. Jack glanced at the dislikes briefly, happy to see that the dislikes only numbered maybe a fifth of the likes. Brimming with released tension, the Irishman continued down to the comments section, which had exploded. 

“OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED!!! IM DYING GUYS HELP MEEEEEE SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAY!!!” Jack smiled at the cuteness of it and continued scrolling down, seeing similar comments from fangirls who had keeled over in their chairs. The first negative comment was higher up than he expected, and he braced himself. “Sorry jack but i dont agree with gay ppl so im unsubscribing but i hope you guys keep being sucessful and everything”

He was very surprised by the friendliness of it, and smiled despite the nature of it. Even though they were unsubscribing, they had wished them both luck. Jack couldn’t help but grin over the comment, which he took no issue with really, and rolled his eyes when he saw the legion of Septiplier shippers howling fury at them. The green-haired werewolf wrote a quick reply, saying, “Calm down, everyone, they’re just stating their opinion. Thanks for the kind wishes, sad to see you go but I appreciate your civility!”

Some comments were there, of course, that cursed both of their names and screamed insults at them. Those Jack ignored, and similarly decided not to intervene in the horde, letting them drown in return fire. His eyes skipped right over the “faggots” and “sinners,” stopping on the commenters that had posted Septiplier fanart, or short stories, or even just expressed their joy.

After about half an hour, near the bottom where it was mostly channel spam, all he saw was one comment that made him jump back with surprise. “I know u and Mark are werewolves, like A/O, it’s obvious from the way you’ve been acting, love ya senpaiiiiis and didn’t know u were like me!” Jack’s heart tugged him in several different ways, and he rubbed his face. Reply to the comment? No, he didn’t want to bring attention to it. Take it down? But the person was obviously just trying to be nice and wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Eventually, he settled on deleting the comment, but sent them a private message thanking them and asking them to not be public in the future. Whew. Pushing away from his computer, Jack spun around to find Mark standing in the doorway. “Jesus Mark, ye scared me! I didn’t even know ye were up! Did ye see the comments?” His Alpha nodded, and swept Jack up into a huge bear hug with almost no warning. “Oh, Jack, I can’t believe this all happened. We’re here...we did all of this...and nobody cares!” Mark glanced down. “Also, you’re wearing my obscenely tight shorts.”

Jack shrugged and rested his head against Mark’s shoulder, nose brushing his neck, and grinned. “So what the hell do we do now? I mean, the past few months have just been spent dealing with everything and getting it all set up, and now all of the pressure’s just gone. It feels so strange, not having any of that.” Mark shrugged, and gently started swaying with Jack attached to him like a strange barnacle. “We live. We make videos together, we have some glorious sex, and I make the best pancakes every other day for breakfast.” Jack frowned. “What if I want them every day?” 

Mark snorted, and ruffled Jack’s hair lovingly. “Sure, if you really want them. After all, I can’t be refusing my Omega nutrition. I mean, your ring size might go down if I don't feed you properly, and then the proposal would just be embarrassing. He batted his eyelashes, and Jack snorted. “I’m surprised you haven’t already asked, Mark.”

The Alpha held up his hand, blushing, and said, “It was just theoretical, I mean we’ve only been together for a short time and I wouldn’t want to rush y-” Jack kissed him gently, and then ran upstairs. “Wait here!” The red-haired man tilted his head thoughtfully. (Wait..is he going...to get...is he?!) He bit his nails in suspense, head racing with thoughts. When Jack returned, he was holding something behind his back.

“Turn around,” the Omega commanded in a no-nonsense tone, and Mark heard a gentle clack. Moments later, something cold slipped onto his right ring finger. The Alpha gasped and spun around to find Jack kneeling. “Mark Edward Fischbach, Youtuber, boyfriend, and my Alpha, will you marry me?” Mark froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, and could only look down at the ring. It shone brightly at him, a beautiful swirled gold and silver color, and he saw that the barest outline of a wolf was lightly embossed. His brain yelled at him two different ways, both attempting to drown the other out. (What if something goes wrong and it’s my fault? What if it doesn’t work out? What if Jack dies of stress from wedding planning? What if everything goes wrong and it ruins our relationship? But I want to say yes...)

Gripping the ring tightly with whitened knuckles, the words spilled out of his mouth roughly and he looked at Jack with emotion in his eyes.

Jack rose and nodded, and took Mark’s hand with misty eyes and a wavering smile. Mark took off the ring, handing it back to Jack. Another clack could be heard, and the two men exited the studio to enjoy a leisurely breakfast, the sun’s blindingly bright light seeping through the kitchen.


	14. The Perfect Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack share an important life event, and Mark finally feels like his life is completely whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it really has been a while, huh? Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably continue to edit this one over time but it's functionally over aside from small tweaks I might make, so that's that! Have a cookie, delightful people :) 
> 
> Also, a special thanks to the people who have been with this story since the beginning! I don't know your names by heart and I don't think I can mention all of you, but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Take an extra cookie! 
> 
> With love,  
> Masquerade

When the acceptance reached Jack’s ears, he almost couldn’t believe it. Mark’s eyes were watering with a mixture of surprise and joy, and he stood in a daze, reaching out for his mate’s hand to make sure it was real. Sure enough, the icy touch of the metal was there on the American’s finger, as solid as anything else. As his pale fingers clasped Mark’s hand, the Alpha gently wiggled the ring off, wincing as he saw Jack’s smile drop. “It’s not that I don’t like it,” he quickly reassured Jack, “but my fingers are still a bit greasy from the bacon.”  
Nodding, the Omega carefully replaced the ring in the box and grinned at Mark, knees still shaking from the rush of adrenaline and crying a bit from the height of the moment. “That was somethin’ there, wasn’t it?” He ruffled his green hair, nervousness still dissipating, and sat down at the kitchen table as Mark scraped a heap of pancakes and bacon onto his plate.

“Yeah,” his new fiancé agreed, and sat down opposite Jack. “You know,” he mumbled through a mouthful of syrupy goodness, “it’s still so strange to me how you always cook. I would, but I’m terrible at cooking...it’s weird because, you know, you’re an Alpha, but also just having home-cooked food is still strange.” Mark shrugged and speared a buttery bite with his fork. “I sure as hell don’t want you cooking, Jack-burn-down-the-kitchen-Septic-Eye. I wouldn’t have a house to live in anymore!”

The Irishman laughed uproariously, and snorted. “I’m not thaaat bad!” He swatted Mark indignantly, and received a patronizing smirk in return. Sigh, the adorable doof. “So...how do we want to do this? Not to ruin the moment, but it’s something to think about.” Mark swallowed and set his utensils down with a soft clink.

“We still need to talk to Bob, Wade, Wiishu, and everyone, which was today’s plan, and that will clear things up. I’d say nothing fancy, just a nice quiet affair. Somewhere peaceful, like in the forest. Or maybe in a park.” Jack nodded with agreement. Even if he had disagreed with Mark, he probably would have gone along with his Alpha’s vision, but in this case the green-haired man had no objections to that plan.

“We’ll invite our friends, and family, and that can be just all?” Jack asked, and Mark gave him a thumbs-up since he had just shoved another bite of bacon into his mouth. 

The red-haired man chewed happily for a moment, savoring the strip of meat, before a thought occurred to him. Choking his mouthful down, he asked, “Will any of your family be...averse to us getting married?” Jack set down his fork slowly, running one hand through his hair, and fidgeted. “My mother will be fine with it, but...my aunt is a little...homophobic. So it might be best if we kept it to just the really close family and friends. Felix, Ken, our parents, and a few others.”

Mark nodded and rose from the table. “Shall we get to planning, my dear Omega?”

******

One Month Later

The morning sunlight filtered through the conservatory’s windows, stained glass creating dappled colors on the floor. In the back, Mark nervously adjusted his bow tie, looking in the mirror at his unusually neat hair and frowning. His hair wasn’t usually so tidy, and it bothered him slightly to see the unruly red strands gelled back in a smooth swoop. The YouTuber, still frowning, reached up and furiously ruffled it, smiling as it readopted its usual mess. 

Taking a deep breath, Mark turned away from the mirror as he heard the faint sounds of slow music starting up, opening the door and walking out into the hallway. His mother was waiting there and she kissed him on the cheek. “You look so adorable,” she gushed, and offered her arm. The red-haired man took it, his stomach fluttering, and they slowly started walking towards the door that would lead to the aisle...all their friends....and Jack.

Mark swallowed hard and made his feet move, trying to keep pace with his mom and not stumble over his own feet, and after what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the enormous wooden doors. He looked at the enormous handle, trying to find the will to place his hand on it, and after a long moment his mom sighed, reaching out and pushing the door open. “Don’t be scared, it’s only Jack.” The YouTuber flushed. “And Ken, and Felix, and everyone else…” 

Sighing, he stepped into the doorway, and instantly forgot his exasperation. Seeing the enormous room filled with people twisted his stomach into a tight knot, and his mother had to give him a nudge to encourage him through the doors. Mark tried to focus on the soft music floating through the huge hall, forgetting the eyes turned on him as best he could. Eventually he looked down to the end of the hall and his breath caught as he saw Jack looking at him excitedly, hands twisting together, and Mark could tell that the Irishman was resisting a literal jump for joy.

He quickened his pace almost instinctively as he looked Jack up and down, smiling at the tiny Sam pin attached to his lapel, and Mark’s mom was dragged along before she adjusted to the new pace, smiling slightly at her son’s eagerness. Before long, the two reached where Jack and the minister were standing, and his mother sat down in the front row, Mark forgetting about everything else as he touched Jack’s hand gently.

The smaller man grinned at him and they took each others’ hands as the minister started speaking in a gravelly baritone voice, Mark resisting the urge to sweep Jack up in his arms and plant a kiss on the adorable Omega. When it was his turn he told his vows slowly, trying to remember them through his whirling head, and slipped the ring he had chosen onto Jack’s finger, simple gold metal inlaid with tiny emeralds that glistened brightly. 

He listened to Jack’s vows as carefully as he could, trying to remember every word, but both of them were waiting for the one moment when they could really tell each other how they felt, without fancy words that were ultimately naught but whispers in a strong wind. The red-haired Alpha couldn’t help but grin as Jack slid the wolf embossed ring onto his hand, and they both turned to look at the minister, breath held in anticipation.

“You may now kiss the groom,” He pronounced in his deep voice, and Mark could have shouted with exhilaration. Red and green looked at each other for a moment, caught up in shock, before the Alpha pulled the Omega close and kissed him firmly, pouring all of the love into his lips that he could never express through any amount of words. Jack pressed his own mouth to Mark’s without hesitation and the two stayed locked for what was both an eternity and an impossibly short moment, the world around them vanishing as Alpha became Omega and vice versa, melding into one consciousness connected by the kiss.

As they broke apart, regretfully, the whole audience clapped and burst into cheers, the band switching to a different song and striking up a cheerful, and Mark’s face split into a huge grin, thinking all the way back to long ago when he had fallen asleep underneath a drab tree in a dry park. As the drums kicked in, he exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes, listening to the beat of his new life, his joyful new record.


	15. UPDATE - TEMPORARY CHAPTER

Hi guys!  
I've been ghosting on you for ages as I always do, by this point I can't really promise anything different, but I am taking time today and tomorrow at the least to edit this fic and make it what I really want it to be. It won't be made longer unless I have a flash of something I want to do differently with this version, but hopefully the existing version will be cleaner, more beautiful, and better written. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it so much. <3

Yours,  
masquerade


End file.
